fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Miko
Miko (ミコ Miko) was the daughter of Mako.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 271 Appearance Miko is a young child with brown eyes, and caramel hair that comes down to her shoulders and noticeable cheek spots. She wears a yellow shirt with a red bow adorning it, to along with a white under shirt with a flap in the front and a red skirt. History Zerø arc Running away from the Blue Skull, Miko and her mother eventually get caught by the trio of underlings, threatening to blast her the young girl but her mother begins to intervene, wanting them to shoot her and let her daughter live. They comply although they plan on killing Miko as well, which scares the young girl. However they are suddenly chased away by humongous eagle, created by the Illusion Magic of Mavis, who comes to her and her mother's aid. After thanking her and the others, they guide them to their bakery, with Miko telling Mavis' group of the bread she specifically made for her father but he was assassinated by Blue Skull in an effort to protect them. As the group leaves, Miko hurries to chase them down in order to give Mavis the treasure bread that she was going to give to her late father, something which Mavis thanks her for. After a while, the group then pays them a visit with Mavis asking Miko's mother if she can gather some people and if she knows someone with a loud voice. Miko then states that the blacksmith is always angry and has a loud voice. This is proven right as they meet the blacksmith, Mavis then tells him to direct his anger towards Blue Skull. Miko and her mother, among the citizens, then protest in front of Kardia Cathedral, demanding their rights form Blue Skull. After the Treasure Hunters defeat the members of the said guild, Yuri Dreyar is turned into a skeleton dragon due to Tenrou Jade, scaring the people away.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 273 As the dragonified Yuri is ravaging through Magnolia, Miko and her mother escape out of the city alongside the people. Suddenly, gold coins start falling from the sky catching both the people's and Dragon's attention. It's revealed to be Mavis' Illusion Magic that she used to lead the Dragon away. Miko closes her eyes as the young Mage perform a tremendous Magic called Law, repelling the Tenrou Jade's effects. Later, the citizens, including Miko and her mother, are gathered at Mavis' room, worrying about her condition. Miko asks if she will be fine, in which the doctors reply they can't do anything. Their worries end as one of Mavis' comrades Warrod Sequen manages to find a guild member from a nearby town. Unfortunately, the women reveals that Mavis will be deprived from growth for eternity.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 274 Later, during the town's celebration, Miko, alongside her mother and the blacksmith, appears before Mavis and invite her to a private celebration at the bakery. There the citizens express their gratitude for saving them from Blue Skull, as Miko presents a bag of bread to Mavis. They then state their worries about the future of the city, giving the young Mage an idea. She then hurries out to her companions, suggesting the idea of founding a guild in Magnolia. The following day, the group announce to the people that they will establish a new Magic Guild, assuring them on the matter. Miko then states her trust in them, followed by the rest of the people.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 275 References Category:Characters Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased